New Years Countdown
by titansoul123
Summary: BBRAE CYBEE ROBSTAR They're in Time square, waiting for the ball to drop. Those magical Ten seconds. HAPPY NEW YEAR ! 2014 BABEES! :D R&R PLEASE!


Raven looks up at the sky with annoyed eyes. It's 30 minutes till January 1, 2014, when the ball drops.

"Hey Rae, you wanna cup of hot chocolate?" Beastboy gently tapped her on the shoulder and handed her a cup of hot chocolate smiling."It's Rae, and thanks." She muttered, glaring at Beastboy."Friends! Is Time Square just glorious!" Starfire cheered as she peered down at the people, packed together tightly together, chatting, waiting for ten seconds till the new year. The Teen Titans stood and sat around their perch on the roof, which was empty due to their super powers.

"Just fabulous." Raven said sarcastically.

Robin stood in the corner, talking to himself while closing his eyes, occasionally checking his watch.

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity." Cyborg said, nudging him.

"I'm not talking to myself. I am getting all the bad things I did during this year before 2014, idiot." Robin snapped, then went right back to his chanting.

"Please, Robin, can you just enjoy the scene of New York?" Starfire asked, pulling him towards the edge of the roof.

"I guess. For now. 20 more minutes."

"It's so cold! Can't we go down there?" Bumblebee asked, shivering.

"Bee, do you know whats going on down there?" Beastboy asked, smirking on her.

"Yeah, Body heat." Bumblebee snapped.

"No. People are throwing up because they're wasted, their are no bathrooms, it's too stuffy and packed, too loud." Raven spat out, glaring at the crowd below her, sipping her hot chocolate.

Bumblebee shrugged.

10 minutes till sloshed around in some snow, sloshing.

"Eww." Raven grimaced, wincing at the crowd below her.

"What is wrong friend Raven?" Starfire sat on the edge next to her, peering down at the crowd.

"Look at them! They're getting desperate for each other." Raven pointed to a couple people below.

"Raven, they are merely kissing and grabbing each other. What is wrong about it?" Starfire cocked her head at Raven. Raven just shook her head and rolled her eyes.

Cyborg sat on the ledge holding twelve packs of sugar, opened one of them and started to sprinkle some on the crowd.

"Cy, what are you doing?" Robin asked.

"Making it snow." He opened another pack and sprinkled it onto the crowd, who kept scratching their hair and looking around, suspicious from where the sugar came from.

**5 MINUTES TILL THE BALL DROPS! **The speakers blared out, then went back to playing the latest music.

The people in the crowd started to claim their partners or get their balloons, glitter, and confetti ready, eager for the new year.

"What are your new years resolutions?" Starfire nudged Raven.

"Umm... To probably finish that one book I never finished, I don't know." Raven shrugged her shoulders.

"I wanna try to convince Grass Stain to eat meat." Cyborg nodded toward Beastboy, who was still sloshing around in the snow, and stopped glaring at Cyborg.

"Not a chance."

"How about you Robin?" Starfire asked Robin, who vwas looking at the crowd.

"I wanna catch Slade."

"Hmm." Starfire pursed her lips, hiding the fact that she honestly thought that was not an acheivable goal, but then it just might...

"I wanna learn to speak spanish so I know what Mas y Menos are shouting when they get mad at me." Bumblebe said, joining in on the conversation.

"I want to make some food from earth, then combine it with Tameran food so that it tastes extra good!" Starfire cheered. Everybody winced, and shrugged it off.

10! The crowd yelled, the ball dropping within each second.

9! The Teen Titans looked up.

8. People in the crowd are kissing.

7. Glitter is spreading through the air.

6. Raven get up to refill her cup of hot chocolate, but waits in the middle of the floor to see the ball drop.

5. Beastboy is sloshing while watching the ball.

4. Starfire is smiling, ready to throw her confetti and glitter bombs all over the place.

3. Robin is wiping his forehead, finally getting through his list of cons in the year of 2013.

2. Bumblebee looks up, ready to scream happy new year.

**1! The ball drops and fire works go everywhere.**

Starfire throws her glitter bombs, right before slamming her lips onto her boyfriend Robin.

Bumblebee hugs the crap out of Cyborg, before giving him a peck on the cheek.

Beastboy trips over the slosh he has created, landing right on top of Raven for the umpteenth time, but the only difference is, they accidently kiss.

They kiss for a few seconds, due to shock. Beastboy gets off of her, blushing.

"I- Uh.." Lost for words.

"It was an accident." Raven said, pulling up her hood to conceal her blush.

"Uh, Yeah." Beastboy nodded furiously, blushing and smiling uncontrollably.

Raven turned away, smiling, blushing. She then turned around and quickly gave him a peck on the lips, then hugged him.


End file.
